


Bail Out

by FightTheThorn



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6646900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightTheThorn/pseuds/FightTheThorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jason Todd took a few steps out from the door and ran his fingers through his hair. He searched the room, eyes flicking passed the other people, and spotted Tim. Jason smiled, suddenly staggering over. He paused before he fell, leaning into Tim, face buried in his chest, arms reaching up and around to hug his neck."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bail Out

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case anyone has been wondering, I'm about to graduate university and I haven't posted in a while due to the sheer amount of homework and work it takes! He's something small to tide all my loyal fans. :-)

Tim stood at the front desk, talking with the police officer filing paperwork. They were having a nice conversation on the police system and how it worked before he suddenly stopped and raised his head. The lock on the door leading from the cells clicked loudly and swung open.

Jason Todd took a few steps out from the door and ran his fingers through his hair. He searched the room, eyes flicking passed the other people, and spotted Tim. Jason smiled, suddenly staggering over. He paused before he fell, leaning into Tim, face buried in his chest, arms reaching up and around to hug his neck.

He almost took Tim down by sheer weight, thankfully, Tim managed to hold him upright, reaching his arms down and under Jason's arms get a better hold on him. He managed to prevent himself from falling to the floor with an audiable grunt of effort.

"Got the boyfriend to bail me out... this is starting to feel like a Spanish drama." Jason's voice sounded slurred, but Tim didn't smell alcohol on him. Beyond that, Tim had been chatting with the officer and asked what Jason was in for, bar fighting.

Tim's face turned into a deep scowl with splotches of pink appearing in his cheeks. "I should've never paid your bail." He looked around and saw the two had gained quite a few looks from the others in the room, an assortment of police officers, visitors, and criminals all handcuffed and waiting for their turn; even the officer he was talking with gave him a look. "Can you please get off me."

Jason held on tighter. "I don't think I can. You're like a magnet... you bought the poor abandoned puppy. Gotta take him home, y'know."

Tim rolled his eyes. "Are you asking to come home with me? I don't have a lot of room, you know that."

Jason raised his head and rose slightly to kiss him gently on the lips. "I can think of a few ways to Tetris it."

Tim roughly pushed Jason off, his face a deep red. He turned on his heel and left the police station. 

Jason followed after him quickly, hands clasped behind his back as he walked alongside him. "Thanks, Replacement."

Tim stopped just outside the police station, letting the door click closed as he looked down at the ground. "I can never tell if you're being serious."

"When it comes to **love** , I'm always serious, Tim." Jason took Tim's hand and rubbed his thumb against the back, leaned down and kissed it. Then he let go and started to walk away. "I'll repay you for the bail."

"I highly doubt you have the money."

"I didn't say I'd use money."

Tim stood in front of the police station with his eyes wide, watching Jason strut down the street. He looked around him to see if anyone he knew heard that and swallowed roughly. "I seriously can't tell with you..."

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Jason Todd or Tim Drake or Batman.


End file.
